A pesar de todo
by aleteiah
Summary: Peter y Susan han cambiado desde su vuelta a Inglaterra, ya no son lo que eran, y es que no pueden serlo, está prohibido. Su vida allí es cada día más dura y difícil cuando son llamados por Narnia, por el Príncipe Caspian,¿lograrán volver el uno al otro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, todo es del señor C.S Lewis y todos los amables directores y guionistas de las películas.

**Sumario: **Desde que volvieron de Narnia la vida no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los hermanos Pevensie, pero Peter y Susan son quienes se han llevado la peor parte, condenados a no estar juntos su vida es cada día mas dura; veremos como es su vida Inglaterra, anclados entre el deber y el querer y lo que sucede cuando son de nuevo llamados a Narnia por el Príncipe Caspian, ¿será una nueva oportunidad para intentar arreglar las cosas o ya estará todo perdido?

**A PESAR DE TODO**

Susan se concentró, respiro y lanzó, era un movimento mecanico, ya era parte de ella, derribaba enemigos con precisión y sin duda, cada flecha lanzada suponía un enemigo derribado y un paso más hacia la finalización de esa batalla, una de las peores que ella recordaba, cada flecha significaba un paso más a la seguridad de Narnia, de Edmund, de Lucy, de Peter...

Lucy estaba unos pasos a su derecha, desde que le había enseñado a lanzar era parte también de los arqueros de Narnia, y era buena, realmente buena pero eso no evitaba que a Susan la tranquilizase el hecho de tenerla cerca, sentía que así podría protegerla si algo pasaba, al contrario que a Edmund y Peter; lo único que podía hacer por ellos era tener fe, fe en ellos, fe en que volviesen a ellas, tan solo eso...tener fe y derribar tantos enemigos como pudiese, hacerles el trabajo más fácil; así que siguió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, respirar, lanzar.

De pronto un grito hizo que su concentración se rompiese: - ¡Las Reinas! ¡ Entre los arqueros! ¡ Hay que llegar a ellas!- Con ese grito toda la atención de los arqueros de Narnia se volvió al frente norte de la batalla, no iban a dejar que llegasen a sus reinas, de ninguna manera.

- ¡Reina Susan! ¡Refugiaos en palacio con vuestra hermana!

- De ninguna manera, no voy a entrar, mi sitio esta aquí, con mis arqueros. Lu..

- Ni lo digas Susan, mi sitio esta aquí, con ellos y contigo.

Susan giró la cabeza para compartir con su hermana una sonrisa llena de orgullo, aunque eso no evitó que la compañase de un: - Pégate a mi Lu, no te separes de mi.

- Tranquila, donde iba a estar mejor que al lado de la mejor arquera de Narnia... - según hablaba Lucy noto un cambio en la cara de Susan, se hermana había descubierto algo...Mientras la mayor parte del ejército enemigo avanzaba directo hacia ellas a su espalda se forjaba una emboscada, Susan se dio cuenta de que alguien avanzaba hacia ella pero antes de poder girarse sintió la punta de una espada en su espalda, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y a esa sensación la siguió un susurro:

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, la Suma Monarca de Narnia en mis manos, esto puede darle un giro a la situación.

Antes de que alguien tuviese tiempo siquiera de reaccionar se escuchó un relincho y una espada acabó con la vida del soldado. Susan se dio la vuelta y su mirada se cruzó con la de Peter, estaba sucio, golpeado y cubierto de sangre pero estaba vivo y parado delante de ella, y de pronto sus ojos se centraron en los de ella y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, como sino estuviesen parados en una de las peores batallas que habían librado hasta el momento; esa sonrisa hacía que Susan se animase en los peores momentos, esa sonrisa conseguía que ella también sonriese, por esa sonrisa ella haría cualquier cosa, y haría lo que fuese para que nunca abandonase el rostro de Peter, con esa sonrisa conseguía sacar lo mejor de ella.

- ¿Estais bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes por nosotras ¿y tu?- Mientras preguntaba no dejaba de repasarlo con la mirada, en busca de alguna herida que debiese preocuparla.

- Estoy bien Su, tranquila...de verdad- añadio al ver su mirada- te lo prometo. Edmund está bien, su batallón ha tenido problemas pero se han recuperado, ahora nosotros atacaremos de frente y ellos vienen por el norte, esto va a acabar-mientras hablaba Peter descendió del caballo.

- ¿Como sabiais que venían?-Esta vez fue Lucy la que hizo la pregunta, intrigada por la providencial intervención de su hermano.

- Realmente ha sido suerte, estabamos a punto de atacar el grupo que han dejado en la base del campamento y lo hemos oído todo, he salido hacia aquí lo más rápido que he podido mientras mi batallón llevaba el ataque.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Has venido solo! ¡Campo a través! - Susan se apartó levemente de él, dejando que el brazo de él siguiese en torno a sus hombros, pero consiguiendo así mirarle a la cara- ¿Querías ofrecerte voluntario para que te matasen? Tenías que haber mandado a alguien o mandado el mensaje por algún hipogrifo, ¡ no haberte arriesgado así de esa manera!

- Su...- la voz de Peter era un susurro, acunó su cara entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella- estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, y no podía dejar que te pasase algo...que os pasase algo -alargó su brazo derecho y arrastró a Lucy a un abrazo- no me lo habría perdonado nunca. Recuperando el tono normal volvió a hablar- ¿Teneis una daga o algo para defenderos si vuelven a acercarse demasiado?

- Yo sí, Susan ha perdido la suya...en alguien.

Peter y Susan rieron ante la manera de explicarse de Lucy quien apretando la mano de su hermano se separó de ellos para recuperar su posición antes del siguiente asalto, Peter se agachó y sacó su daga de una de las botas: - Toma, quédatela tu, y por Aslan no dejes que se vuelvan a acercar a ti de esa manera.

Susan la cogió de entre sus manos y la ajustó en su cinturón, mientras lo hacía le dijo intentando bromear:

- No te preocupes por mi, me protege el propio Rey.

Alejándose mucho del tono que ella había usado él le contestó:

- Se que lo hace con su propia vida- Apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su cara haciéndola levantar la cabeza y acercarse más a él, en ese momento se escuchó llegar al resto de su batallón, dispuestos a reunirse con su Rey para intentar finalizar aquella batalla campal. Susan le miró y habló: - Venga vete...pero vuelve.

Peter se separó de ella, subió al caballo y las miró a las dos antes de bajar la colonia con sus hombres detrás de él.

- Ahora es nuestro turno de protegerlo.

- Sí Lucy...con mi propia vida- allí era donde Susan prefería que luchase, bajo su mirada, donde pudiese protegerlo, donde pudiese velar por él; tras ese susurro alzó la voz y gritó: - ¡Arqueros! ¡Preparaos! ¡Son nuestros hombres los que luchan ahí abajo! ¡Por Narnia!

A esas últimas palabras se unió Lucy, a la vez que Peter las hacía suyas mientras descendía a la batalla, levantando la espada y la mirada una vez más hacía donde se encontraban sus hermanas.

Diez minutos después aquello era una verdadera masacre, los hombres y las criaturas luchaban a muerte y sin piedad, el plan de Peter y Edmund se había llevado a cabo y sus enemigos se hayaban acorralados entre los dos frentes del ejercito de Narnia; hubo un momento en el que parecía que la situación se salía de sus manos, cuando otra orda de soldados enemigos apareció tras el batallón de Edmund, pero habían conseguido poner la situación a su favor. Lucy y Susan seguían entre los arqueros, disparando a todo lo que podían, Susan disparaba con cada latido, sin perder la concentración, logrando un perímetro de seguridad en torno al Sumo Monarca de Narnia, Peter luchaba con fuerzas, decidido, haciendo uso de la ventaja que sabía Susan se encargaba de procurarle. De pronto dos hombres se le echaron encima y forcejeó con ellos como pudo, cuando logró deshacerse de ellos un tercero se abatió sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero ni siquiera hizo falta: una flecha atravesó su pecho matándole al instante, Peter se levantó y alzó la mirada, allí entre todos los arqueros estaba ella, su Susan, con el arco aun levantado y en una actitud desafiante, dejando claro que mientras la Reina siguise en pie nadie tocaría al Rey, le sonrío y vio su cara relajarse para devolverle la sonrisa, una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se iluminasen, y así era siempre que le sonreía a él.

- Buen tiro- dijo Lucy- luego te extrañas de ser llamada la mejor arquera de Narnia... - Susan alargó un brazo y estrecho fugazmente a su hermana.

- ¿Ves a Edmund?

- Distingo a sus hombres al fondo, está bien. Esto se acaba Susan, menos mal.-Lucy procedió a sacar su tónico de la bolsita que llevaba prendida a la cintura, ya poco podían hacer desde su posición de arqueras y pronto sería el momento de empezar a preocuparse por los heridos, Susan asintió para darle la razón a su hermana pequeña y dio gracias interiormente. Lucy estaba bien, la tenía a su lado y nada malo le había pasado; podía distinguir a Edmund en la lejanía, espoleando a su caballo para llegar al centro de la batalla en donde lo que quedaba de los enemigos que no se habían retirado o habían muerto seguía presentando batalla, seguro que estaría magullado pero su hermano pequeño llegaba sano y salvo y Peter...miró desde la posición elevada desde la que se encontraba, combatía a pie, contra los pocos soldados que quedaban, sus gestos eran rápidos y certeros, se había convertido en un experto guerrero, y aunque a ella no le gustase la guerra Peter sabía por lo que luchaba, por su pueblo y por su familia, y daba todo por ellos; le miró llena de orgullo cuando se percató de que algo no estaba bien, un hombre vestido con la armadura de Narnia se quitó el casco y avanzó directo hacía el Rey, al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada Susan levantó su arco, los dos llevaron a cabo el movimiento pero otro soldado se cruzo en la flecha que había lanzado, al mismo tiempo que la espada desgarraba la carne de Peter un grito lo inundó todo:

- ¡Peter!- La voz de Susan retumbó en todo el valle, echó a correr hacia donde el se encontraba, golpeando y enfrentando a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino, derribó soldados en la bajada de la colina y en cuanto llegó al campo de batalla guardó el arco y sacó la daga que Peter le había dado, ni un solo guerrero pudo interponerse a su paso, tan pronto como había parado al sonido de su voz la batalla se reanudo; Susan casi había conseguido llegar hasta él, se encontraba en el suelo, con una mano sujetándose el abdomen, a menos de un metro el soldado que había atacado a traición levantó su espada para acabar con el Rey pero no antes de que ella, Susan la Benévola, apareciese a su espalda dispuesta a todo por salvar a su Rey, el soldado cayó muerto al suelo y Susan cayó de rodillas junto a Peter.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, Lucy vendrá ahora mismo. ¡Lucy!- Sus manos se sumaron a las de él intentando contener la hemorragia, desgarró su vestido para aplicar mas presión con un trozo de tela - Te vas a poner bien Peter, tranquilo, te vas a poner bien. - Los ojos de él nunca abandonaron los suyos, mirándola como si fuese lo único que había a su alrrededor, derrepente con una fuerza sobrehumana para el estado en que se encontraba Peter la empujó y levantó su espada, incorporándose como pudo para evitar que el filo de una espada acabase con su vida, tan pronto como hubo derribado al enemigo él mismo cayó sobre ella sin poder reunir las fuerzas para moverse.

- Peter, Oh por favor ¡Peter!- Susan usó todas sus fuerzas para girarlo y volver a tumbarlo en el suelo, se inclino sobre él sin dejar de murmurar palabras tranquilas, palabras cariñosas, palabras que lo hiciesen aferrarse a ella. - No puedes morir, ¿me entiendes? Prometiste que no lo harías, que no me dejarías sola y tu nunca faltas a tus promesas, así que no cierres los ojos, por favor Peter, no cierres los ojos. ¿Dónde está Lucy?- gritó a nadie en particular desesperada. - Shhh, Su está bien, no pasa nada, estoy contigo- a Peter le costaba a hablar pero parecía decidido a hacerlo, Susan iba a mandarlo callar pero él levanto una mano para tapar sus labios con sus dedos, su mano derecha estaba aferrada a las de ella, que seguían presionando su abdomen, levanto la izquierda de sus labios y tiró de ella hasta juntar sus frentes- Susan no lo olvides, te quiero - Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó la cabeza y ella le ayudo en su propositó agachandosé más para encontrarse con sus labios. Peter la besó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, poniendo todo lo que quedaba de él en aquel beso, ella se separó, pasó una mano por su mejilla y a la vez que empezaba a hablar sintió como él dejaba un beso en la palma de su mano - Yo también te... - No llegó a acabar la frase porque notó la mano de Peter soltar la suya, sin fuerza, sin vida...Escuchaba a Edmund aproximarse a ellos y escuchó su exclamación al darse cuenta de que pasaba, escuchaba a Lucy gritar el nombre de Peter mientras corría hacía ellos, escuchaba a Oreius detrás de ella pero nada importaba, ya era tarde...ella solo se abrazaba al cuerpo de Peter, que se había llevado su vida con él.

De pronto Susan se levantó sobresaltada en la cama, empapada en sudor y temblando como una hoja,se puso en pie y sin molestarse en calzarse o ponerse la bata salió corriendo por el pasillo. No era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla, de hecho cada vez que tenía malos sueños ere ese mismo el que se repetía una y otra vez, lo había soñado varias veces tras la batalla, cada vez que se hallaba realmente intranquila o asustada por algo su mayor temor cobraba vida en sus pesadillas, había estado tan cerca de perderlo aquel día, tan cerca...pero gracias a Dios el final de su sueño no era lo que había pasado en realidad, Lucy había llegado a tiempo; pero eso no impedía que cada vez que aquella pesadilla se abría paso en su mente ella lo sintiese como el más real de los dolores, la más desgarradora y letal de las penas.

Cuando lo había soñado en Narnia se había recompuesto con facilidad, cuando despertaba aterrada y desconsolada Peter estaba a su lado, la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la tranquilizaba, con solo escuchar el latido de su corazón Susan era capaz de calmarse, pero aquí en Inglaterra...las cosas eran distintas; cuando despertaba desesperada y rota por su pérdida él no estaba a su lado, su presencia no estaba allí para calmarla, para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, que lo tenía allí vivo... con ella. Las primeras semanas cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño la pesadilla había sido diaria, todas las noches necesitaba ir a comprobar que él aun estaba allí, que respiraba, que su corazón latía...y esa noche había vuelto a pasarle.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo encontro allí, sumido en un sueño profundo pero intranquilo, tumbado boca a bajo en la cama y con el brazo derecho aferrando la almohada que estaba a su lado, allí donde debería estar ella, su mano se aferraba a un trozo de tela, sus dedos tanteaban en busca de una presencia que no encontraba...la suya. Ella debería estar ahí tumbada, él debería estar abrazándola, aferrándose a su cuerpo, escondiendo su cara en su melena; ella debería estar ahí, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, sus piernas con las de él, sintiendose segura y protegida, si estuviera en donde debía estar, en el lugar que le pertenecía y le correspondía ocupar no se habría despertado añorandolo en mitad de la noche y él estaría abandonado a un sueño tranquilo, pero no podía ser. No podía ser y eso la estaba matando.

Se apoyó contra la puerta e intento relajarse escuchando su respiración, si se concentraba podía escuchar como su corazón latía, y cerrando los ojos podía imaginarse como abría esos ojos azules y la hacía perderse en ellos, podía imaginar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la volvía loca y que hacía casi un año que no veía, esa sonrisa que no había vuelto a aparecer por su culpa. Porque no estar juntos los estaba matando, y por mucho que ella quisiera acabar con aquel dolor no podía, sabía que sus negativas no hacían más que aumentar el dolor que Peter sentía y ella habría dado su vida por evitar que él sufriese, pero no podía, estaban condenados a no estar juntos, estaba prohibido.

Se acercó a la cama y se agachó hasta casi tocarlo, con cuidado extendió una mano y apartó el pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, se inclino más para dejar un beso en su mejilla pero antes de lograrlo Peter giró la cabeza, como si hubiese notado que ella estaba allí, con cuidado se separó de él, obligándose a no besarlo y volvió a la puerta, que ahora le servía de soporte para no caer. Frustrada y angustiada se escurrió hasta quedar en el suelo, por Dios, ella era su amiga, su pareja, su amante, su mujer, su Reina, pero muy dificilmente era solo su hermana; pero no podía decírselo, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, esta vez era su turno, así que dejó escapar todos los sollozos que tenía dentro, dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas,y solo ahora que él estaba dormido buscándola y no podía oírla se dejó acabar la frase que temía no poder volverle a decir nunca, esa que en su sueño no llegaba a pronunciar ante el terrible dolor de su pérdida:

-Yo tambien te quiero Peter, no lo olvides.

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que os haya gustado, este es mi primer fic y ya se que Susan y Peter son hermanos y su relación no puede ser, pero me encanta la pareja que hacen, así que no he podido resistirme, para mi encajan mucho mejor así que siendo simplemente hermanos. Tengo pensada la trama para esta historia y algún capítulo más casi acabado, pero antes de seguir subiendolos quiero saber si a alguien le gusta, sino lo dejaré como un one-shot; así que por favor por favor, dejadme algún review porque tengo muchas ganas de compartirla con vosotros. Un beso a todos...

Aleteiah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, todo es del señor C.S Lewis y todos los amables directores y guionistas de las películas.

**Sumario: **Desde que volvieron de Narnia la vida no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los hermanos Pevensie, pero Peter y Susan son quienes se han llevado la peor parte, condenados a no estar juntos su vida es cada día mas dura; veremos como es su vida Inglaterra, anclados entre el deber y el querer y lo que sucede cuando son de nuevo llamados a Narnia por el Príncipe Caspian, ¿será una nueva oportunidad para intentar arreglar las cosas o ya estará todo perdido?

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

La mañana siguiente Peter estaba desayunando, intentando poner buena cara delante de su madre aunque no hacía falta que se esforzase demasiado, en casa estaban más que acostumbrados a sus repentinos cambios de humor, a su tirantez, a sus momentos de melancolía, a sus últimos problemas en la escuela...una edad dificil decía su madre...y Peter no se iba a molestar en sacarla de su error.

Edmund empujó el plato de las tostadas hacía él, intentando que comiese algo más de lo que comía normalmente, en la escuela ya lo daba por perdido, pero en casa se valía de su madre y sus hermanas para intentarlo; Peter se quedó mirando el plato y cogió una tostada, no le apetecía pero Edmund era una de las personas que más le aguantaba, era quien le ayudaba y quien lo soportaba, así que tampoco le haría daño comerse una tostada, no era un gracias, no era ninguna mejoría pero a su hermano pequeño pareció servirle el gesto.

Se escuchó la puerta de la cocina y Lucy entró acabando de colocarse el jersey:

- ¡Buenos días! Mamá, Susan dice que no quiere desayunar, que no le apetece.

- Pero bueno...Entre tus dos hermanos mayores parecen dispuestos a hacer ayuno...

- ¡Eh! ¡Estoy comiendo una tostada!

- Avisemos a la prensa – Rió Lucy.

Susan entró en la cocina a regañadientes, y cogió una taza de leche, Peter se esforzó en no mirarla, dedicándole toda su atención a su propia taza, nunca había encontrado tan interesante observar la leche, quizás si no la miraba, si conseguía no prestarle atención hasta que bajasen del tren esa semana le dolería menos, solo quizás. Todos los lunes intentaba lo mismo, y ninguno funcionaba, por una razón u otra. Esta vez tenía que darle las gracias a Lucy.

- Susan, tienes mala cara, ¿ has pasado mala noche?- Ante esa simple frase Peter dejó de analizar su tazón de leche, alzó la cabeza como si fuese impulsada por un resorte y se encontró con la cara de Susan, estaba pálida y ojerosa y se podía notar, o al menos él lo notaba, que la hinchazón de sus ojos no se debía solo a la falta de sueño, sino también a haber estado llorando; Susan le dijo a Lucy que estaba bien, que no se preocupase, que simplemente era el cambio de colchón lo que no la dejaba descansar y se excusó diciendo que tenía que recoger su bolsa en la habitación.

- Y una mierda el colchón –- Peter acabó su desayuno de un trago y salió decidido detrás de Susan

- Buena maniobra Lu.

- Gracias, ¿me pasas la mantequilla?

Edmund rió y le pasó el plato a su hermana, puede que no sirviese de nada, pero ellos seguirían intentando ayudar a que la situación mejorase, sus hermanos no lo tenían fácil, nada fácil.

Peter subió las escaleras de dos en dos y la encontró en mitad del pasillo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

- Susan- el tono de su voz hizo que ella quedase inmóbil frente a la puerta, no se esperaba que fuese a hablar con ella, y menos ese día, era lunes, los lunes eran fáciles para Susan, no la miraba, no le hablaba, tan solo se despedía de ella en la estación, los lunes significaban que podía encerrarse más en ella y no ser tan fría, no disimular tanto, no agrandar esa distancia- ¿seguro que has dormido bien?- Su voz era tranquila, dulce, no el tono monocorde con el que se hablaban ultimamente y Susan reunió valor.

- Sí, es el colchón, el del colegio es mucho más blando y tengo la espalda dolorida - Había logrado formar una oración con sentido aunque su tono había sido demasiado indeferente, eso conseguiría que Peter bajase las escaleras y la dejase allí sola, pero se equivocó.

- Embustera - la palabra salió de los labios de Peter y ella volteó a mirarlo ofendida.

- ¿CÓmo dices? - Hacía mucho que no se miraban de esa forma tan directa y los dos contuvieron la respiración durante un segundo, Peter reunió valor y en dos zancadas se paró frente a ella, esta vez cuando habló su aliento golpeó a Susan en la cara, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su champú, su colonia...el olor de Susan tan de cerca lo descentró durante un momento –- He dicho embustera –- su voz era un leve susurro cerca de su oído –- no ha sido el colchón –- el leve temblor de Susan lo animó a continuar - ha sido el sueño, has vuelto a tenerlo - Susan negó con la cabeza pero él ignoro su negación - te conozco, se que esas ojeras son de no haber conseguido dormir despues, y esa hinchazón es de haber llorado; durante casi 15 años ese sueño me despertó cada vez que estabas realmente preocupada por algo, durante casi 15 años te abrace cada vez que despertaste desesperada, durante casi 15 años me quedé despierto hasta que podías conciliar el sueño de nuevo...se de lo que hablo - Susan estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba a punto de abandonarse y dejar que la abrazase y la sostuviese, de que le dijese que estaba allí, con ella, de permitirse hacer lo que necesitaba, de aceptar lo que él de buena gana quería darle, pero en el último momento consiguió no hacerlo.

- ¡No es eso! - Se aparto de él y le empujó para crear una distancia de seguridad - Deja de decir tonterías, hace siglos que no sueño con eso. No todo tiene que ver contigo Peter, ¡ asúmelo! -Decidida se volvió a la puerta y tiró del pomo, eso le había hecho daño, había conseguido evitarlo pero a costa de hacerle daño otra vez; en contra de lo que ella pensaba Peter no se fue.

- ¿Estoy equivocado? - su manera de hablar, un tono casi jocoso, no presagiaba nada bueno - ¿no has soñado con lo que yo creo? - su tono se tornó serio de pronto- No mientas Susan, has soñado con la batalla, lo has revivido todo, la desesperación, el miedo, la angustia.

- Cállate - de espaldas a él apretó el pomo de la puerta y siseó para hacerlo callar.

- ¡Te has trasladado a Narnia y me has visto morir entre tus brazos! - su voz había ido subiendo hasta gritar - ¡Me has visto morir! ¡Has sentido que me perdías, que te dejaba sola!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Te has despertado sola y eso lo ha hecho peor! Has visto como me atacaban y no podías hacer nada, como tu flecha no llegaba al blanco, te has visto bajar desesperada esa colina, mientras yo me desangraba.

- ¡Cállate! - el grito de Susan era una suplica entre sollozos, temblaba incontrolablemente y no podía dejar de llorar.

- ¡Te has visto evitar que me rematasen! ¡Has visto lo que yo pense que eran mis últimos minutos! ¡Viste como me aferraba a ti moribundo! ¡Viste como te decía mi ultimo te q...! - Susan no pudo más, giró y se arrojó desesperada a sus brazos. Peter no perdió un momento y la rodeó pegándola a él todo lo posible, ni siquiera pasaba aire entre sus cuerpos, las manos de Susan se aferraban a su espalda haciendole daño pero le daba igual, tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y las lágrimas estaban empapando su camisa, pero a él le daba lo mismo, la estrechó más aun si era posible, una de sus manos estaba en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza, Susan se estaba cogiendo a él como si su vida dependiese de ello, como si fuese lo único que la mantenía en pie y así era, Peter acarició su cabeza y dejó un beso en ella sin soltarla, por nada del mundo querría romper aquel abrazo - Shh Su tranquila, estoy aquí, estoy aquí amor - de pronto Susan levantó la cabeza y con los puños cerrados empezó a golpearle el pecho - ¡¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Ese día pensé que se acababa mi vida! ¡Y ahora siento lo mismo! - a Peter le dolía haberle hecho eso pero al menos estaba reaccionando, le rodeo las muñecas con sus manos evitando que siguiese golpeándolo para así tener su atención.

- ¿Por qué Susan? ¿ Por qué sientes lo mismo? Dímelo Su – lo que había empezado como una orden se había vuelto una súplica.

- Peter...esto no...porque... - Susan balbuceaba, no se veía capaz de contestar esa pregunta negándole lo que quería, negándose lo que quería, había aprendido a apartarse de él y volver a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, su voz hablandole de aquella manera, ver sus ojos tan de cerca, con la esperanza brillando en ellos...estaba haciendo que Susan se rindiese.

- ¡Peter! ¡Susan! ¿Estaís bien? - el grito de su madre desde la planta de abajo los hizo sobresaltarse, Susan se soltó del agarre de Peter y se metió en su habitación de un portazo.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, no te aproveches de mi debilidad, ¡nunca!

Peter supo que había perdido su oportunidad, la había vuelto a tener tan cerca...tan cerca, pero había pasado el momento y las cosas volvían a estar como antes o peor, enterró la cara entre las manos y gritó, bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió a la calle sin esperar a nadie y la emprendió a patadas con la primera papelera que se encontró en su camino. Un vecino que paseaba al perro se quedó mirando para él, a lo que reacciono increpándole:

- ¿¡Qué está mirando? - El hombre se apartó y Peter se agarró con ambas manos a los bordes de la papelera, su vida ya no valía nada, no la tenía a ella y por si acaso lo dudaba había quedado claro que no iba a recuperarla.

Al final todos los Pevensie habían llegado a la estación, la tensión y la incomodidad del ambiente eran más que notables, Susan aun tenía los ojos hinchados y Peter no había abierto la boca, Edmund y Lucy habían optado por intentar mantener una conversación banal que permitiese a sus hermanos mayores hablar, Susan era la única que había entrado a la conversación lo cual molestó a Peter, por lo visto tan poco le había afectado lo que había pasado entre los dos esa mañana...él se estaba moviendo por inercia, nada tenía sentido y ella hablando tan tranquila de Acción de Gracias y los planes de su madre. El viaje en tren no fue mucho mejor, al llegar a su destino Edmund abrazó a Susan a la vez que Lucy se ponía de puntillas para llegar a darle un beso en la mejilla a Peter, mientras los pequeños se despedían y concretaban la hora en la que se reunirían el viernes para ir a casa Peter y Susan mantenían la vista fija en el suelo; finalmente los cuatro se separon para enfrentar esa semana.

- Susan... - La voz de Lucy no era más que un murmullo.

- Ahora no Lu, por favor, a la noche hablaremos si quieres - Lucy asintió y se cogió al brazo de su hermana para entrar al colegio, Susan le sonrió como pudo y apretó su mano. Mientras al otro lado de la calle se daba una situación parecida:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada que te interese.

- Peter...

- Es que no ha pasado nada, lo de siempre, ¡nada!

- Como quieras, pero a la noche terminarás contándomelo.

- Sí, sí, como quieras tu, pero ahora hazme el favor de callarte - Peter sabía que la única manera de conciliar el sueño aquella noche sería contándole a su hermano lo que había pasado, pero ahora no, ahora tenía que ser egoísta, cerrado y maleducado, porque era la única manera de no derrumbarse allí mismo y Edmund lo sabía, así que los dos hermanos siguieron andando y entraron a su edificio, sin prestar mucha atención a los murmullos de sus compañeros que estaban observando como la escuela femenina se iba llenando de alumnas.

**Nota de la autora: **Siento muchísimo haber estado tantos meses sin actualizar, pero por motivos de salud se me ha hecho imposible hasta este momento, pero que sepais que todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios o las alertas de historia, cualquiera de vuestros detalles me ha llenado de illusión y me ha emocionado, así que muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestras palabras de verdad, ha sido toda una inyección de ánimo y positivismo. Intentaré que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones sean más seguidas y entenderé que muchos os hayais cansado de esperar por esta historia, yo os prometo que intentaré que no vuelva a suceder, y que tan pronto me ponga al día con todo seguiré subiendo capítulos, una vez más, muchísimas gracias.

He intentado contestar a todos vuestros comentarios y espero no dejarme a nadie, porque una vez más, todos y cada uno de ellos han sido muy especiales para mi:

**AgathaDark:** Muchísimas gracias, y más si dices que no es de tus parejas favoritas, es todo un detalle por tu parte.

**ddeiSmile:** Por supuesto que tu comentario ha sido más que suficiente, me ha llegado de verdad y muchísimas gracias a ti por dedicarme esas palabras.

**Lunaykirin**: Gracias por tu apoyo ^^, espero ir resolviéndote esas dudas si es que todavía tienes ánimo de leerme y espero que la historia cumpla con tus expectativas.

**Lluvia Azabache**: Muchísimas gracias, es bueno saber que no soy la única a quien le gusta esta pareja.

**killerqueen04**: Muchísimas gracias, es todo un detalle y más si eres Suspian :)

**Utau Hotori Mashiro**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras.

**JuliaHart:** Muchísimas gracias, y una vez más, siento haber tardado tanto en volver.

**Alex Bunny**: Muchísimas gracias, por tus palabras y por darme un motivo en que el apoñarme ^^

**Yoru Tsukiyomi:** muchísimas gracias


End file.
